


really great

by electrabart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Creepy, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Harry Styles - Freeform, Innocent Harry, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Pedophilia, Porn, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scared Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrabart/pseuds/electrabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is eleven years old and dumb and runs away when he gets his third detention. While he is sleeping in an alley, Louis finds him.</p><p> </p><p>or: Louis finds Harry and takes him home and ruins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	really great

"See ya tomorrow.." Harry carelessly mumbled as he walked out of the school. Harry had just got out of his third detention of the month, and he didn't even do anyththing for them. Actually he didn't even know it was possible to get detention in 5th grade. But here he is again, awkwardly exchanging good byes with his teachers. The first time Harry gotten detention his father slapped him across the face and grounded him for a month. The second, he was beaten to bruises. So Harry wouldn't dare go home with his thrid.

The detention was from 3-6, so the sun was just going down. As Harry quickly walked, he was looking down alley ways and streets for little blankets or pillows. Then he luckily found a huge worn out mattress in an alley. So he did the only thing he can think of and set him self up a little bed in the alley. He sighed as he slowly lay down, using his bag as a pillow. A wind came, making Harry shiver as he started to quietly cry to himself. 'Why me..?' Harry thought to himself as he forced himself to go to bed. About 20 minutes later he was asleep.

It was about 2 am when Harry felt something shaking him. He knew it wasn't the wind because it was physically something wrapping around him. "W-what?" He tiredly mumbled as he turned to see what's going on.

"Aw, hi. You're up." A man laying with his arm wrapped around Harry said with a smile. 

"Ahh!" Harry scream, scrambling up and against the wall. The man widened his eyes and stood up, shaking his head no and shushing him. The man slowly reached out to touch Harry, but Harry quickly grabbed his bag off of the ground and sprinted down the alley. "Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god." Harry kept mumbling as he moved as quick as his little legs could take him. He stood at the end of the alley, catching his breathe. Blocking Harry from his sweet escape was a big white van. Seeing no way around it, he got down and started to army crawl underneath.

Harry gasped as he felt his ankles being grabbed and pulled at. As he was getting dragged out, he felt his eyes fill with tears. He was pulled from under the car and swooped into the mans arms. "Whats wrong babe?" He said with a smug smiling looking down at Harry. Harry looked back up at him and started bawling.

"P-please let me go!" Harry sobbed loudly trying to get out of the man arms. 

"Shh, babe. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just saw you laying on the ground so cold and alone, I felt horrible. I just want to take you home, or wherever." The man stroke Harry's hair and wiped away a tear. "What is your name, sweetie?"

"H-harry." Harry squeaked, sniffling and drying up his tears.

"I'm Louis." Louis smiled down at Harry. "Harry, babe, calm down. I just want to take you home, just get in the car." Louis set Harry onto the ground. Harry innocently looked up at Louis, slightly shaking.

"Uh, no. Um, I-i mean. Its okay... I just, well, I can w-walk home. I know how to and I just- no." Harry quickly rambled on nervously. Louis just looked down at Harry with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry, sunshine. I just can't let a cutie pie like you walk home. Not with all the pedophiles walking the streets." Harry scoffed in his mind as he talked to the biggest pedo so far. Harry flinched as Louis reached over him and opened the car door, gesturing Harry to get in. Slowly but surely, he got into the car. As Louis reached in to buckle him in he could feel his eyes fill with tears again. Harry wanted to say no, but he just couldn't. He didn't want Louis to hurt him.

"Okay, good job honey." Louis said in a soft voice. He got into the front seat and started the car, speeding down the street. "Where do you live, cupcake?" Louis asked looking up at Harry through the mirror.

"I um, I cant go home..... I just, yeah." Harry quietly whispered. Louis gave a fake frown, but mentally high fived himself for picking up this kid. "So, you can just, drop me off wherever...." Harry murmured looking out the window.

Louis sternly shook no, looking back at Harry. "No Harry. You are not just sleeping outside. Here's a deal, you can stay at my house for the night, or until you can go home... does that sound good?" Harry thought of arguing with a bunch of 'no' and 'it's okay' but he thought he would cut it and say "Sure.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, why can't you go home?" Louis questioned as he opened the door for Harry to get out. He then unbuckled him and held out a hand for Harry. Harry used it to get down from the car and tried to pull away after he got out. But Louis held on.

"I, um, I don't know. Just some boys hit me.." Harry mumbled to himself as Louis swung their arms back and forth. Then Louis let go of Harry's hand to unlock his door. Harry quickly retracting his hand into his pocket. 

"Why?" Louis asked while he opened the door. Harry walked in behind Louis and stood still. "You can sit over there..." Louis added pointing on the couch.

Harry slowly sat down on the couch and watched Louis in the kitchen. "I don't know.... I just go to a ghetto over mature school. The, the um teachers are very bad. Talk about what ever they want. It's not appropriate."

"Not appropriate, huh?" Louis repeated to himself whilst he handed Harry a water. "You're eleven, right?" Harry nodded as he struggled to open his bottle. "Harry, do you know what sex is?"

Harry stopped fidgeting with the bottle and looked up at Louis, blushing. "I- well, um k-kind of." Harry stuttered embarrassed. Louis looked at Harry with his head resting on his hand and with a 'go on' face. "It's um, when a boy puts his willy inside a girl. I don't know, but its gross and it hurts really bad and it is a sin."

Louis looked at Harry with a sort of shocked face. "No, not at all! Sex is probably the greatest thing." Harry blushed even more and looked away from Louis, shrugging.

"It's wrong..." He mumbled to himself and took a sip of his water. 

"No, it is not dear. Everybody on earth has sex." Harry furrowed his eye brows and looked at Louis with a confused look. Then he shook his head and looked back down at the ground. "What, do you not believe me that everyone has sex?" Louis questioned ans Harry tried to dismiss the conversation. Louis left the room and quickly returning with a laptop. Harry curiously watched as Louis set up the computer on his lap. He turned on the computer and typed in 'pornhub.com' "This, this website is ALL sex. Different people, over 100,000 videos."

Harry looked at the thumbnails with wide eyes. Louis gave a diabolical smile as he clicked on a video called 'Hot twink roughly punished with huge cock.' "Louis, I don't want to watch this. Can't we put on disney?" Louis literally laughed at Harry's innocence as he let the video load.

"Just watch it, babe." Harry kept looking away until he saw in the corner of his eye two naked men. 

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh my! Why is his willy so big?" Harry pointed at the larger man. Louis chuckled but didn't reply to keep Harry focused. Louis has jacked off to many porn's before but ever since he found the power of the underage he hasn't really got off on it. So Louis can have some self control from a boner, to not scare Harry away.

Harry intently started at the screen with wide eyes. He watched as the larger man grabbed the twink hard by his face and forced his cock into his mouth. 'Yeah, you like that you little slut?' Came from the screen as Harry stared with his mouth slightly ajar. "It looks like he is hurting him! That little boy is gagging, this is not good at all..." Harry tried to look away but could not stop staring at the man face fucking the boy.

The Man took out his cock, hitting the boy a few times in the face with it. He smear his precum all over the boys face before throwing him onto the bed. There was lots of spit and tears all over and Harry looked absolutely terrified. "Is it over?" Harry looked up at Louis with tears in his eyes. "Nope, this is the best part."

Harry looked back at the screen as the big man aligned his cock to the twinks tight asshole. With no lube, he pushed all the way in. The little guy shouted out in pain and the older man gave him a slap and spit on him. Then, without no time to adjust to the size, the man started thrusting quickly into the boy. "No, nonono. He is hurting him, turn it off!" Harry looked away and started crying, covering his ears.

"No, Harry, look. Its good!" Harry slightly looked and blubbered. Now coming from the screen was loud moans from the boy. 'Oh.... Daddy... Fuck me harder...... Daaaaaaaaaadddyy.' The boy said with now pleasure in his face. Harry looked with disgusted eyes.

"Daddy? He is his father?! This is disgusting!" Louis laughed at Harry.

"Well, you can call anyone your daddy, even me. Your father is your father, and anyone is your daddy."

Harry slightly nodded and looked back the screen. His father never let him call him daddy, only sir. So he liked the nickname thing. Louis can tell the guy was getting close, by his haggish thrust now. The man went out of rhythm and sped up very quickly, grunting really loudly. Then he let out a long moan-shout and slowed down. After riding out his orgasm, he pulled out and the camera zoomed in on the cream pie the guy left. "Ew!" Harry shouted. "Did he pee inside of him, daddy?"

Louis was shocked at the use of the nickname. "Daddy?" Louis repeated confused.

"Oh, well," Harry started to turn red. "I thought you um w-wanted me to call you daddy.."

Louis smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I like it... anyways he did not pee in him, He cummed. That's what happens when you really really like sex."

"How the heck can you like that?!"

"I can show you..." Louis gave himself an evil smile and Harry looked at Louis like he was crazy.

"What?! No... You're like 30." Harry said in a repulsive voice. "A teacher got in trouble in high school for having sex with a kid, I know it is wrong." Harry said softly, reddening.

"It's only wrong if you get caught." Harry shook no. Louis gave an annoyed face but Harry kept shaking no. "Harry, it's not bad."

"No.. I don't want, I'll just, um. I need to go to the bathroom." Harry quickly got up from the couch and walked down the hallway. Then he kept opening doors until he found the toilet. He entered and quickly locked the door. He didn't care what Louis had to say, sex was bad. Especially someone that old and creepy. But Harry couldn't stay in the bathroom all day. So he sat on the loo, thinking of how to get out of here. Then he saw a window. So for about 5 minutes, Harry set up something to climb to go out the window. As he was climbing on top of it, Louis knocked on the door.

"Harry, hows it going in there? It's been like 10 minutes." Louis said with a nice sweet voice. Harry looked back at the door and started to climb on top of the stacked towels faster. Then he tried hard to push open the window, but it wasn't budging. "Harry? Let me in..." Louis said a little less sweet.

"J-just hold on a second." Harry started shaking as he pushed harder and harder at the window. Then it slowly started opening. Louis started jiggling the door knob harshly, catching Harry off guard and making him fall off of his tower making a big bang.

"Harry, unlock the door!" Louis said brassily. Harry calmed down a bit when he heard foot steps leading away from the door. So he tried his best to push the window the rest of the way. He could only get it half way, but Harry's small body could fit. Kind of. As he was squeezing his way through window, Louis started jiggling at the knob again. Harry tried moving as quick as he can but he could not get his hips through the window. Then Harry pretty much mentally screamed when he heard the door unlock and slowly open. "Harry, what the FUCK are you doing?!" Louis angrily screamed as he pulled Harry out by his legs. "That's it! That's fucking it! I tried to be so nice to you, but no. That is over, you little bitch." Louis said not sweet at all this time.

Harry screamed and squirmed as Louis carried him into his bedroom. "Louis! Please no! I'm sorry! Stop please!" Harry started crying and kicking as Louis threw him on the bed. Louis was red with anger and Harry was petrified. 

"You know, slut, I would have been easy going with you if you just listened. But you, like all the other dumb kids I take home, like to push your luck. Now get undressed." Louis shouted at Harry and Harry just sat on the bed crying. Louis waited for a few moments with a irritated look, then he gave a harsh sigh and started to walk towards Harry. Harry backed up on the bed as much as he could the started crying even louder. Then Louis pushed Harry down holding his hands over his head, ripping off his articles of clothing.

Harry just sat still, sobbing, until he was bare naked. Louis kept Harry's hand over his head with one hand, then reached over to the side drawer with the other hand, grabbing handcuffs. "Please....no..." Harry said out in between breathes as Louis cuffed his arms to the bed rail. 

"You brought this onto yourself.." Louis mumbled as he stood up, unbuckling his belt. He pulled up his shirt tossing it too the side, along with his pants and trousers. His rock hard cock flew against his stomach and Harry stared with wide watery eyes. Then Louis gave an evil smirk as he walked back over to Harry. He sat in between his legs and grabbed a hold of Harry's little prick. He stroked it quickly, easily getting the eleven year old hard. Harry gasped as Louis rubbed the cocks together, then started crying even harder. "Stop with your alligator tears, you're gonna love this you whore."

He let go of Harry's cock and grabbed Harry's face. "Open." He demanded and Harry shook no with his mouth closed tight. Then Louis squeezed Harry's nose close, not letting in any breathe. When Harry gasped to catch some air, Louis entered his dick into his mouth. "Now suck, if I feel any teeth, I will kill you." Harry slowly started to suck, Louis grip on his face tight. Harry sobbed around Louis cock and licked the head that was resting on his tongue. Louis moaned when he felt Harry's tongue cross his slit. But Harry's lack of moving made Louis impatient. So he started to thrust into Harry's mouth, making Harry unexpectedly gag. When Louis felt the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat, he let out a long groan. He started thrusting as a quick pace into the boys mouth, not giving him time to get use to Louis size. "Do you like that... do you like when daddy face fucks you?" Harry shook no and whimpered around Louis.

Harry's inexperienced motions became smoother as Louis continued to ram into his mouth, his cock moving further and further until he was just about balls deep. "Really fucking good... Keep sucking daddy." Louis moaned as he gripped into Harry's hair painfully. Harry slowly felt himself losing his breath, dark spots soon clouding his vision. Just as soon as he thought he was going to pass out, Louis pulled out. Harry thinks he finally has a break until he hears a bottle opening. He looked up from laying down and sees Louis outting a clear goop onto his fingers.

"W-what are you doing?" Harry question breathing heavily. 

"Well, I need to open up that little hole. Unless you don't want any preparation..." Louis says, coating his fingers.

"I don't...." Louis looks up at Harry with confused eyes "I-i don't want any of this..." 

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen." Louis leaned on top of Harry, spreading his legs. Then he slowly rubbed around Harry's rim, the cold sensation making Harry tighten up more. "Relax... It will hurt a lot less." Louis said, entering two fingers at once. Harry winced at the long fingers inside of him. 

"P-please!" Harry cried out as Louis probed him. "It hurts, so bad!" Harry tried to pull his arms down, but couldn't escape from the cuffs. 

"God, feels so nice. So warm and tight around daddy's fingers." Louis grunted into Harry's ear as he dragged his fingers against Harry's walls. Harry stopped crying by now, just sat still. "Tell daddy you like this. Like me fingering you." Louis said, quickening his pace.

"D-daddy... I like this, l-like you fingering me.." Harry slowly trailed off. As Louis added another finger, Harry scratched at the poles he was cuffed too. He tried to get away from him, but since Louis was on top of him he could not.

"I know baby, you'll like m' cock so much more." Harry's eyes widened as Louis keep thrusting his fingers at a fast pace. Then he closed his eyes tight and turned his head towards the wall. "No no. Look at me." The fingers shoved in carelessly as Harry lets out any of the tears he has left.

When Harry wouldn't look Louis bit into his neck sharply causing Harry to wince. "Look." Harry slowly turned his head, his hazel eyes staring into Louis'.

Louis stopped thrusting for a moment and just stared at Harry's face. He never actually realized how beautiful the boy was. His lips were so plump. "Kiss me, Harry." Louis demanded and leaned down connecting his and Harry's lips. He didn't waste any time, pushing his tongue right pass Harry's lips into his mouth. Harry inexperiencely sat there not moving his lips at all, but Louis was enjoying the kiss. Harry looks right into Louis' eyes as Louis licks into his mouth. "Gonna need a bit more lube." 

Louis parted from the kiss and took out his fingers. Then he went to the bottle, spreading more out but onto his cock this time. Harry swallows all the excess spit inside his mouth and feels disgusted. He was too distracted by thinking about the kiss, that he did not realize what was coming. Then when he felt Louis align his cock to his hole, he tried to scramble away. But Louis gave Harry a slap across the face then leaned in to kiss him again. An arm wraps around Harry's waist, pulling him closer to Louis. Harry cries helplessly into Louis mouth as he feels Louis slowly entering him. It is bigger than Louis' three fingers. So much bigger. 

Harry feels like he is being pulled apart as Louis starts thrusting, giving him no time to adjust. Louis pulls away from the kiss and stares into Harry's eyes. "Such a lovely, lovely slut, aren't you?" Louis says, grunting with each thrust into Harry.

"Daddy... Daddy, it hurts! It hurts so bad Daddy, stop please." Louis ignored Harry as he thrust in at different angles. He didn't care much for Harry, but he would still love to hear his moans. When Louis finally pushed against Harry's prostate, Harry gasped. 

Louis laughed to himself as he pushed against it again. "It feels good now, doesn't it whore?" Louis kept thrusting into that one spot. Then finally, Harry let out a small moan, Louis' moan following. Then Louis grabbed Harry's once again limp cock and started to stroke it. Harry couldn't control his young body, getting hard again. Also, he couldn't control his moans. "Yeah, that's right. Moan for me baby, moan for your daddy." Harry shamelessly moaned again, his cheeks were getting hot.

Louis wraps a hand in Harry's hair and tugs his head back into a mattress, stroking Harry with the other hand. As pain slowly turned into pleasure, Harry couldn't help the noises coming from him. "Do you like this? Like your daddy fucking you?" Harry hesitated, but gave a shameful nod. Then Louis stopped all of his movements. "Then beg." He said, letting go of Harry's cock and sitting inside of him.

Harry was so embarrassed and disgusted by what is going on. That he is letting this older man make him feel this was, against his will. But it felt so good, and Harry just wanted more. "D-daddy, please." Was all Harry said.

Then Louis pulled out of Harry completely, slowly stroking his own cock. "Beg." He repeated in a more demanding voice. Harry looked up at Louis with a distressed face for a moment, then broke down. "Oh, please daddy! Please fuck me daddy. I want you inside of me!" Harry said loudly with his eyes closed. Then he opened them again when he felt his hand cuffs being unlocked. 

"Then ride me." Harry looked confused at Louis. He didn't even know what that meant. So Harry sat up, and Louis moved him, taking his spot. "Sit here on my cock." Harry steadily got up and placed himself over Louis cock. Louis guided him down onto his dick. Then Harry got the idea and started to bounce up and down on Louis dick. Louis' meeting him half way, thrusting up into him. 

"Oh daddy, daaaaaaaaadddy. Feels so good daddy!" Harry was in an absolute state of bliss and he could not get enough. He bounced as quickly as he could on Louis' dick. Louis was too preoccupied with his hands on Harry's hip, that Harry grabbed onto his own dick. He stroked himself and was pretty much screaming out "Faster! Faster daddy! Oh god, don't stop daddy!" Louis was shocked at what Harry was saying, 5 minutes ago he hated it, and now he's screaming so loud the neighbors could probably hear. Louis could tell Harry was always a little slut, he just needed to get that out of him.

Harry kept stroking himself at a fast pace, getting close. "I-i think i need to wee." Harry said as he kept bobbling on Louis' dick. "Just keep going Harry..." Was all Louis said as he quickened up his thrust, if that was even possible. All Harry could let out was a long "Daaaaaaaaddddyyy..." As he cummed all over his chest. He stroked out his orgasm and seeing Harry with his own cum all over his chest almost pushed Louis over the edge. So Louis did some last thrust into Harry before holding him deep onto his dick, cumming deep inside of Harry. Harry was so exhausted, he got off of Louis and collapsed next to him on the bed. Louis turned to face towards Harry and wiped some of the sweat off of his head. 

"So... Harry, what do you think of sex now?" Louis said catching his breathe.

"Its good, its really good." Harry replied before blushing.


End file.
